Individuals (e.g., swimmers, snorkelers, surface air supplied diver, and/or divers) use propulsion devices to increase range in or under the water. These devices can be used for recreational, commercial or military purposes. There are products available to provide powered propulsion. These products usually consist of a casing containing a battery-powered electric motor, which drives a propeller. The power source in such designs is typically coupled to the system that is attached to the individual (e.g., on a harness/belt worn by the individual).
There are numerous problems with such a system design. For example, such designs often impart unnecessary weight onto the individual (e.g., a swimmer, snorkeler, surface air supplied diver, and/or diver). Additionally, providing a power source that is coupled to the individual can impede movement of the individual. Further, it is often costly to find an ergonomic design that balances both function and comfort. Moreover, providing a power source coupled to the individual can be unsafe. For example, the power source must be in a pressure resistant watertight casing; however, if the casing cracks or is ruptured, the individual can receive a significant shock from the power source.